Rennac
Rennac（レナック Renakku）is a playable chracter in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a lazy, greedy, but exceptional fighter from the Republic of Carcino, born to a rich merchant. Background Rennac is first seen in Chapter 4 along with Dozla and L'Arachel. The three are standing atop a large rock incline and see the large group of monsters below attacking people. Dozla and L'Arachel say they must rush down the slope to aide the poor people but Rennac suggests they find a safer way down as opposed to charging down the cliff and getting injured. Rennac was originally hired by L'Arachel to escort her back to Rausten. However, despite her wealth, she never actually feels the need to pay him. After his initial appearance in Chapter 4 where he talks very little, he is spotted on several occasions with, or hiding from L'Arachel, and complaining about her. In Eirika's Route he can be found in a house hiding from L'Arachel and he hands over an item to a character to ensure they won't reveal where he is hiding. In Chapter 14, he appears as an enemy unit (either hired by enemy troops in Eirika's path, or acting freelance in Ephraim's), although in his dialogue he shows no intention of actually fighting. Rennac is recruited in Chapter 14 in either Lord's route by paying him 9,980 gold with the main lord, or by talking to him with L'Arachel. If L'Arachel talks to him he'll complain and resist but eventually crack and agree to fight with her. Rennac is apparently also an excellent dancer. When he was young, he would dance with his father's female associates in order to entertain them. He often tries to disobey L'Arachel and escape from her, but somehow he keeps coming back. Rennac is one of only two 'Thief' Class units, although he is a pre-promoted Thief in the form of a Rogue. The other Thief unit is Colm, who actually starts off as a thief and can later be promoted to either Assassin or Rogue. Most choose to promote Colm to an Assassin as there is no pre-promoted Assassin, and Rennac is already a Rogue. The Rogue class is the only one that can open doors and treasure chests without a Lockpick item, Thieves and Assassins in The Sacred Stones requiring a Lockpick to open doors and chests. Stats Initial Stats |Rogue |Dark |1 |28 |10 |16 |17 |5 |9 |11 |7 |6 |Sword - B |Steel Sword Vulnerary* Elixir** Member Card *Eirika's route only **Ephraim's route only *Skill: Picklock (Allows the player to open doors/chest without using a lockpick item) Growth Rates |65% |25% |45% |60% |25% |25% |30% Supports Colm, Dozla, L'Arachel, Tethys Overall Rennac's strength growth is the lowest in the game, but his Speed is much higher, though his stats are still lower than Colm's. Despite this, he has some good durability for a thief, with a DEF growth and base comparable to Kyle. He also is a good Tower of Valni runner due to his class, so you can have Colm promote to an Assassin since you could get Rennac and not miss anything else throughout the game. Quotes Death Quote Endings *'Rennac, Rich "Merchant"' (豪商盗賊 Gōshō tōzoku) L'Arachel summoned Rennac back to Rausten, and he was forced to return. He was never able to escape his service to the self-centered princess who became queen. Admittedly, he didn't try very hard. Gallery rennac.gif|Rennac's in-game portrait rennac_rogue_sword.gif|Rennac's critical hit animation Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters